underfell_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Sans is the Main Antagonist of the Underfell AU and the brother of Papyrus and takes on a similar appearance to the Sans of UnderTale. Sans is a skeleton, presumably born in Snowdin, who is pushed around by his younger (albeit significantly larger and more durable) brother Papyrus, to the point of being forced to call him "boss." He is verbally abused by Papyrus, and is forced to obey his brother's commands. Some differences about Underfell Sans is that his eye glows red, he is destructive, unlike his UnderTale counterpart. Appearance Underfell Sans looks very similar to his UnderTale counterpart. He is a big-boned skeleton with sharp teeth, with one being gold. He is slightly taller than his UnderTale counterpart though. He has red eyes, and one that glows more bright when using powers. He wears a black winter jacket with a grey cotton hoodie. He wears a red t-shirt with black pants and yellow stripes going down. He wears black shoes with red socks. He is sometimes shown with a crack in his skull. He is shown to wear fingerless gloves. (Non-canon: Some FanArt shows having fluff on the sleeves and wearing a red collar.) Personality Fell Sans, much like every other monster in Underfell, is a darker and edgier version of the original Sans. Sans can be harsh at times. He is not into puns that much, but he likes knock knock jokes. He often gets tired, but not flustered. He strives to be cool and collect. Fell knows the timelines and resets are shared among all AUs (excluding some interpretations of UnderSwap), but hides it very well. Although, He still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto, like most of the monsters in the underground. He LOVES Relish and Mustard. Fell Sans makes appearances in both of the UnderTale Comics, where Sans appears as one of the three bosses along with UnderFell Papyrus and UnderFell Asgore. Powers and Abilities Sans is a little more powerful than his UnderTale counterpart. He can manipulate bones and telekinetically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. He can Teleport like UnderTale sans. The bones and his Gaster Blasters he summons are red. Fight Judgement Hall - In the True Pacifist timeline, Sans keeps an eye on Frisk. He doesn't understand why Frisk keeps being nice to everyone and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight would be similar to the boss fight in UnderTale, only more brutal, harder and deadly. Once Frisk managed to 'reform' Sans, he refuses to fight anymore. ''Omega Sans - After their encounter in the Judgement Hall in the Genocide Timeline, Frisk will still have to encounter Asgore. As Frisk and Asgore are distracted (fighting each other), Sans sneaks in and steals the human souls. After Frisk spares Asgore, Sans killed Asgore with his Omega Gaster Blaster (or maybe just confront them). He is now a God-like monster, containing the six human souls. He admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but refuses to let monsters go free. Now that he is a god, he will now be the ruler of the Underground instead of Asgore. He first plans on destroying humanity himself, but Frisk attempts to stop him. Sans then let out an evil giggle and calls Frisk an idiot and the fight begins. This fight would be similar to the fight in UnderTale with Omega Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr, the God of Hyperdeath.'' (unsure if that is Canon) ^ Relationships Papyrus - They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus is the brother of Sans. Their relationship is based almost solely on conflict and pain, such to the point that Papyrus forces Sans to call him 'boss' rather than 'bro', which he hates. They rarely do speak to each other as equals and Papyrus always speaks before him and is attributed the merit sans what has dong among them of the puzzles that are seen in Snowdin. It is said that Papyrus is only so hard on him to keep them both safe. Papyrus likes to bully and even abuse sans. Sans gets anxious near Papyrus. Sans wants his brother to at least take care of him, even though some speculate that Sans battered Papyrus as a child. Frisk - Pacifist route: Sans has a personal hatred for Frisk and wants nothing more than to kill Frisk themself. After their encounter in Judgement Hall, Frisk managed to 'reform' Sans. Sans then said he wouldn't harm Frisk any longer. Genocide route: Sans first assumes that Frisk is weak and will eventually be killed. After losing his brother, Sans becomes broken. He doesn't feel hatred since, in this world, monsters follow the motto "kill or be killed." Sans then goes to the Judgement Hall and waits for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, he instead thanks Frisk for believing in the motto. Sans is reluctant to fight Frisk because of how powerful Frisk became. Sans tries to calm Frisk down, but to no avail. When it is clear that Frisk will not back down, Sans begins to fight with his full strength, but in the end, Sans dies after 24 rounds. During the fight, Sans loses his fear of Frisk and comes to terms with his imminent death. Flowey - Sans hates Flowey because of his frailty. Fun facts: * In the game Underfell, Sans takes on the name of Nega sans during combat and the game. This version is also known to be very attractive to many Fangirls. * He curses a lot, which brings him to the point where Fresh Sans censors Fell's profanity constantly. * Fell Sans has tried Fell Papyrus' boots and felt alive. Category:Character